My Valentine
by Wamakai
Summary: Haru looked at the stack of chocolate boxes on her table. This year, she would find someone to give her chocolates to for sure. One-shot Hibari x Haru. Please read and Review? Many thanks!  forgive the sucky summary!


**So, I felt touched by creativity and here's the result. I have tried once more to keep Hibari as in character as I could. I hope I haven't disappointed any of you. Well, here's the fruit of my labour so please, let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters or locations in this fan fiction story. I only accept responsibility for the plot and nothing else.**

_Dear Diary,_

_It is almost Valentine's Day again. I wonder who I should give chocolates to this year._

_Tsuna will take Kyoko's chocolate, not mine, obviously. I suppose I don't really care any more about them. It doesn't hurt so much now. Kyoko is my best friend in the whole world after all. Gokudera certainly won't take mine. He hasn't these last seven years and that's a hint if ever there was one. I won't bother doing that this year. It was a waste of perfectly good chocolate!_

_I'll give Yamamoto the traditional box since he's always kind enough to accept it. He's really nice to me. It's really too bad he already has a girlfriend..._

_Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin would love some chocolates too. I always give them boxes so I guess they should be on my list too, but that's not what I mean._

_This year I want to give my chocolates to someone who truly loves me. Maybe then I can get over Tsuna properly. *sigh* Maybe this year my prayers will be answered!_

_Haru_

Haru closed her book and looked at the stack of chocolate boxes on her table. This year, she would find someone to give her chocolates to for sure. With that in mind, she fell soundly asleep. Tomorrow would get there soon enough.

Out in the halls of the Vongola mansion, someone was walking. He stopped outside Haru's door and reached out his fingers to touch it. The light was out meaning that she was asleep. He let his fingers brush over the wood fondly as he thought about her, but only for a moment, then he was off, heading back down the halls to his own quarters.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Lambo! Give back my chocolates!" came I-Pin's cry from down the hall. Lambo's maniacal laughter echoed through the mansion as he disappeared round a corner. Gokudera yelled for him to be quiet. Yamamoto's easy laugh echoed after that and Ryohei's shout of morning greetings followed. Haru sighed into her pillow and rose. Each morning was the same.

This time, however, she would join in the festivities. It was Valentine's day after all and she and Kyoko would go to the Cake shop to get their traditional Valentine's Double Chocolate Cake to share with the other Vongola members. It was a beautiful day if the sunlight streaming into her room through the gilded windows was anything to go by.

By the time she was done, the others were gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. She hastily put on her apron, greeting everyone with her usual sunny attitude and went to help Kyoko make more food in case anyone wanted seconds. It was amazing how much food the Vongola men could pack away, but she was glad to do it.

"Ah, today we'll get a big cake for everyone," said Kyoko laughing beside Haru.

"Of course! We'll get the biggest one there is!" she said with a smile.

"Then we can save the first pieces for the ones who mean the most to us!" announced Kyoko. Of course she would give hers to Tsuna. Haru didn't know who to give hers to. She would figure it out by the end of the day. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course we will!" she said and they both laughed. Hibari walked down the hall to his own private room when he heard the laughter. Her laughter. He stopped at the kitchen door and listened to the proposition that Kyoko had given and the laughter that followed.

He clicked his tongue and walked to his study. He needed to sit down. Herbivores always congregated at this time of year, as with every holiday. It gave him a headache to think about the crowds in the streets and in the mansion. He turned his seat towards the window.

He had seen her give her gift more than once to each of the Vongola men. The one time she had given him a gift, he hadn't shown her any gratitude, but he wore the watch he'd found in the gift box every day since.

"The one who means the most to her..." He walked to his window and looked out across the Vongola estate. That would probably never be him. Not unless he changed it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When everyone had gathered after dinner, Kyoko cut off the first piece and gave it to Tsuna. Haru cut off another and put it aside. She would find someone to give it to. The rest was divided and the celebration continued.

Later on, Yamamoto left to spend time with his girlfriend and Ryohei went off to see Hana. Kyoko and Tsuna went out as well to celebrate and Gokudera went out to investigate some things that Haru wasn't meant to know and really didn't care to know either.

Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta had gone off to play together, and Haru was left alone with the special piece of chocolate cake sitting on the table in front of her. There was nobody she could spend her Valentine's Day with.

"Not this year either," she sighed and turned towards the fridge and opened it. Seeing some of the honey treats she had bought earlier still in their box, she took them out. It wasn't Haru Appreciation Day, but it suited the moment. She needed a little energy boost before she went to her room to try and drown her sorrow with music.

She bit into one of the delicious treats and sighed. She felt much better. Then she turned to her special piece and sighed again.

"Cake-san, I think I should just give you to Yamamoto. He never refuses a gift from me and he's always friendly... It really is too bad that he has a girlfriend, but I mustn't be jealous. I will find someone, nee?" she said to the cake her hands akimbo. She turned towards the door and nearly screamed to find Hibari standing there watching her with a strange look on his face.

"Hahi! Hibari-san," she said getting her breath back, "you scared me. I thought you were one of those enemies I keep hearing ab... what is it?" she asked when he took a step towards her, then another, his grey eyes meeting hers in the seemingly dim lights of the kitchen. She took one step back then stopped. He wouldn't hurt her. She didn't think he would. As one of the guardians, he wouldn't dare... would he? It was too late to turn and run anyway, he was close... too close!

His fingers wrapped around her wrist as he pulled her to him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her soft lips that still tasted of the honey treat she had just eaten. His tongue touched her sweetened lips which parted a moment later letting him in.

He grunted and crushed her to him desperate to get closer despite the fact that there was hardly any space between them already. She squeaked feeling the cold marble of the counter slide under the skin of her thighs where her shorts ended. She was seated on the counter and he stood between her legs. Her hands clutched his hair and shirt while his held her waist firmly but gently, trapping her against him. They were both breathing hard, but didn't dare break eye-contact. At any other moment, she would have protested and fought him off, but this time, she couldn't bring herself to fight. Not when it had felt so good.

"Don't..." he whispered bringing his face to hers again. She blushed a little confused but didn't make any move to avoid his lips. He moved his lips past hers to her ear and she shut her eyes feeling all sorts of foreign sensations dance along her nerve endings.

"Don't choose him..." he whispered and brushed his lips on her neck licking her there. Her eyes flew open then and she stopped moving. He lifted his face to look at her waiting for her reaction.

"Hibari-san," she said in a barely audible whisper. Then she did the most daring thing she had done since deciding to take I-Pin tot he hospital when they had travelled to the future all those years ago. She reached up and kissed him.

Well, so this Valentine's Day wasn't such a loss after all. She smiled when she felt his hold on her tighten. She would definitely have something to tell her diary tonight!


End file.
